Trunks y Goten En Una Escuela
by PedritoSsj2
Summary: luego de la batalla contra majin boo pasaron 5 años en el que trunks y goten fueron a una escuela el cual trunks se enamoro de una niña pero goten no le gustaba ninguna de las chicas que pasara si trunks llama a goten de fenomeno o gay


Hola quiero hacer este fanfic solo por que no pude imaginarme algo para el fanfic llamado gohan y goten no se como seguirlo si quieren dejar algunas ideas me podrian ayudar (además quiero decir que el goten de este fanfic tiene el mismo tamaño que el goten de la saga de majin boo y sigue teniendo el mismo pelo que el de goku)

-Era tan linda, ese largo y ondulado cabello rubio, esos enormes ojos verdes y una sonrisa tan tierna, no había duda, esa chica era para él, si tan solo encontrara la forma de acercársele…

\- ¡Trunks!

-Realmente le gustaba, y era tan buena en los deportes, de seguro en su casa la aprobarían…

\- ¡Truuuunkss!

-La pregunta era cómo hablarle, ¿Por qué tenía que ser un año mayor que él? Demonios

-¡TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNKS!

Un estruendoso grito en su oído lo sacó de su ensoñación y lo dejó unos instantes aturdido

-¿eh? ¿Goten? – pregunto confundido de la situación, mirando el ceño fruncido de su amigo

-¿Qué te pasa? Hace casi media hora que estoy tratando de hablarte, ¿acaso no me escuchas? o ¿acaso soy muy pequeño para que me prestes atención? – el pelinegro inflo sus mejillas y empuño sus manos esperando la respuesta

-¿eh? – Trunks sabía lo mucho que le molestaba a Goten su estatura, a pesar de tener ya doce años, el pelinegro seguía midiendo como si un niño de 7 años se tratase, y muchas veces lo habían confundido con un niño de segundo año de primaria – no es nada de eso Goten, es que… estaba distraído, jeje- rio con nerviosismo y miró hacia donde estaba el equipo de porristas de la escuela y sus mejillas se sonrosaron levemente

-estabas pensando en esa chica de curso superior, ¿verdad? – pregunto Goten y luego de un resoplido - ¿Por qué no vas a hablarle? En verdad ya estoy aburrido de verte con esa cara de idiota todos los días se quejo Goten Poniendo sus manos detras de su Cabeza

-¡No te burles! Además tú no tienes ningún derecho en reclamarme, nunca has salido con ninguna chica y eso que muchas se te han declarado

-Ninguna me gustaba aun no a llegado la chica indicada – respondió Goten, cortando la conversación y empezando a caminar hacia Capsule Corp.

-¡Espera! – grito Trunks y corrió para alcanzarlo - ¿Cuál es tu problema? Siempre te enfadas cuando hablamos de chicas

-es que la verdad no me interesa y ademas no soy un mujeriego como tu – respondió Goten un poco enfadado

¡YO NO SOY UN MUJERIEGO! – grito el peli lila

\- cuando crezcas un poco más sí te van a interesar- replico el pelilila bullándose de su amigo

-cuando yo ¿qué? – pregunto suavemente Goten, con una expresión de "te voy a hacer picadillo" en su mirada

-¿eh? – Trunks se dio cuenta de que había dicho las palabras prohibidas y trató de arreglarlo – no, no me refería a eso, quise decir que cuando cumplas más edad…

-te voy a matar – grito Goten, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, Trunks entendió que solo estaba jugando y se fueron corriendo y jugando a pelear hacia la casa.

Dos semanas después, en la escuela privada al que Trunks y Goten asistían, en una linda mañana de otoño

-Oye Trunks, tengo un chisme que estoy segura que te interesará – Annie se sentó frente a Trunks con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ansiosa de contarle ese chisme a su amigo

-Annie – dijo Trunks con algo de enfado – ya te he dicho que no me interesan los chismes, ve a contárselos a alguien más

-se trata de Maya

-Maya – murmuró Trunks para sí, y recordó a la chica que durante el último mes le había quitado el sueño – ¿de qué se trata? –pregunto con recelo, no quería escuchar que esa chica ya había conseguido novio

-¿No que no te gustaban los chismes?

-¡Annie!

-está bien, está bien, pero en realidad no se trata de Maya, si no de su mejor amiga a quien nunca deja sola… ¿A que no adivinas de quien está enamorada esa chica?

-Ay, no me vengas a decir que de mi – dijo desilusionado por el chisme aburrido y sin sentido

-no digas idioteces – lo regaño Annie - a esa chica no le gustan los chicos con fama de mujeriegos

-¡YO NO SOY UN MUJERIEGO! – grito enfadado

-claro que si – respondió tranquila su amiga – pero ese no es el punto, el chico que le gusta a la amiga de Maya es… ¡Goten!

-¿eh?... ¡ay, no! Cuando Goten rechace a esa niña, Maya se va a enfadar y nunca va a aceptar salir conmigo solo por ser amigo de Goten – dijo un tanto desesperado

-tu sí que no entiendes ¿verdad?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Puedes aprovecharte de esta situación! – Dijo con energía Annie, pero luego vio la expresión de idiota de Trunks – oh vamos, dame un cuaderno y un lápiz, te lo explicaré con peras y manzanas

Veinte minutos después…

-¡GOTEN! – Trunks corría como un loco por los corredores de la escuela buscando a su mejor amigo, lo vio al final de un pasillo tomando agua del bebedero, corrió y se abalanzó sobre él

-Tienes que ayudarme - ordenó

-Primero: quítate de encima, todos nos están viendo – cuando ambos ya estaban de pie – segundo: esa no es forma de pedir favores, ¿No crees?

-pero Goten, tienes que ayudarme, es extremadamente necesario y solo tú puedes hacerlo, anda, ayúdame ¿siiii?

-primero dime de que se trata y luego digo si te ayudo o no

-está bien, pero no aquí, vamos a otra parte

Corriendo llegaron al techo del edificio, era su lugar favorito cuando tenían que hablar de cosas delicadas y aún estaban en la escuela, de no ser así estarían en una heladería

-¿y bien? ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

-tienes que salir con la mejor amiga de Maya

-¿QUÉ? – Pregunto Goten sin entender - ¿te volviste loco no me escuchaste ayer?

-Si por favor, Goten – suplicaba Trunks – escuche que esa niña está interesada en ti, y como es muy tímida, ella siempre va a sus citas con Maya, por favor tienes que salir con ella

-oh, ¡Trunks! Sólo quieres que salga con ella para tu poder acompañarme y pasar tiempo con Maya – replico Goten, mientras el pelilila asentía con la cabeza – pues no lo hare, no voy a lastimar a esa niña, solo para que tu consigas una cita

-Goten por favor, además quizás ella te guste ¿No lo has pensado?

-Lo dudo- replico el pelinegro desviando la mirada

-¿Acaso la conoces? – pregunto Trunks sin entender, él nunca había visto a la muchacha y eso que miraba siempre que podía hacia donde estaba Maya, no sabía si era linda o no

Goten no respondió, respiro profundo y miro a Trunks con una rara expresión en su rostro – está bien – dijo – saldré con esa niña Solo por que me lo pides tu que eres mi mejor amigo, pero no te prometo que seré amable o lindo con ella, no quiero darle falsas esperanzas ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Sí! – Y una gran alegría se adueñó de Trunks y este abrazo a goten – Por fin voy a salir con Maya…

-¿quieres comportarte? – Goten estaba harto de la actitud de Trunks, siempre lo metía en problemas.

Ya atardecía, Trunks nervioso esperaba a Goten a dos cuadras de la escuela, esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que el plan resultara

-ya vine – dijo Goten con desgano, Trunks se abalanzó sobre el

-¿y? ¿Qué paso? ¿acepto? ¿Maya va a ir? – Trunks hacia una pregunta tras otra mientras lo zarandeaba de los hombros, era una mala costumbre que tenía prácticamente desde que conocía a Goten, quien después de tanto tiempo ya se había acostumbrado a esa manera de interrogación, suspiro profundo y se quitó las manos de Trunks de encima

-sí, si acepto – el desgano en el rostro y palabras de Goten era evidente pero Trunks ni se fijó, solo arqueo una ceja para que Goten se apurara a contarle lo que realmente él quería saber – si – continuo, - tu futura novia del semestre si va a ir y le pareció bien que un amigo mío fuera para que sea más divertido ¿satisfecho?

Trunks por supuesto ni se dio cuenta del tono sarcástico del último comentario de Goten

-por fin – dijo – maya es la más linda, hace tiempo que quiero salir con ella… - y se fue a su casa sonriendo como un bobo y pensando en esa chica, Goten resignado fue caminando al lado de Trunks, rogando para quedar sordo y no tener que escuchar las idioteces que iba diciendo su mejor amigo, y preocupado también por no saber cómo reaccionar ante el coqueteo de esa niña, el realmente no estaba interesado

Por fin había llegado el sábado, día ansiado por Trunks y temido por Goten, hace quince minutos que esperaban en las afueras de la estación a que esas niñas llegaran, Maya y Chiharu, Trunks una vez más le recordó a Goten

-te recuerdo que tienes que presentarme, no se te vaya a olvidar o maya va a sospechar de que se trata todo esto y…

-Trunks – lo interrumpió Goten alzando levemente la voz – por favor ya basta con eso, me lo has repetido toda la semana, no soy un idiota como para no recordar algo tan sencillo

-está bien – dijo Trunks – lo lamento… - y cuando levanto la vista las dos niñas venían saliendo de la estación – ahí vienen – dijo emocionado

Goten se golpeó la frente con una mano – cállate idiota, se supone que no las conoces – le susurró al pelilila, el susodicho se dio cuenta de su error y no pudo evitar llamarse a sí mismo idiota

-buenos días – saludo la tímida Chiharu

-hola – dijo maya, que estaba acostumbrada a estas situaciones

-hola Chiharu –respondió Goten – hola maya, mira él es mi amigo de quien te hable – y señalo a Trunks, quien antes de poder saludar fue interrumpido por maya

-ey, yo te he visto, tú vas a nuestra escuela ¿verdad?

-si – dijo Trunks y titubeando un poco pregunto haciéndose el tonto – ¿tu estas en el equipo de porristas?

-así es – respondió alegremente maya, así ella y Trunks se pusieron a conversar animadamente. Goten veía la escena y se decía para sus adentros: "lo sabía, ese tonto no necesitaba que hiciéramos todo esto", se dio cuenta de que Chiharu lo miraba y recordó el plan que Trunks le había hecho memorizar

-eh? ¿Les parece si vamos al cine ahora? – pregunto

Todos asintieron, y así empezó la cita doble, Trunks y maya se estaban llevando muy bien, pero entre Goten y Chiharu no parecía haber nada de química, y los tímidos intentos de Chiharu no eran percibidos por el despistado de Goten, al salir del cine caminaron por la avenida hasta llegar a una cafetería, se sentaron en una mesa en el centro, a pesar que Trunks y maya querían estar en una mesa al lado de la ventana, con una simple mirada de Goten y de Chiharu recordaron que se trataba de la cita de esos dos y no la de ellos. Pidieron café y pasteles, excepto Goten que pidió un helado gigante a pesar que afuera hacia mucho frio y el clásico viento de otoño.

Cuando ya todos estaban disfrutando de su pedido Chiharu intento nuevamente entablar una conversación con Goten, pero el parecía querer saborear cada molécula de su helado, pues le prestaba más atención a eso que a lo que su "cita" le decía, a todo lo que Chiharu le decía él contestaba con un "si…" "mm…" "aja" "claro", Chiharu bajo la vista muy triste y por supuesto que maya se dio cuenta y miro enfadada a Goten que este la miro de la misma forma, ante eso Trunks intento arreglar la situación

-nos disculpan un momento –dijo levantándose de su asiento, tomando a Goten del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia el baño de hombres. Una vez allí, asegurándose que no había nadie más se enfrentó a Goten

-¿se puede saber qué te pasa? podrías prestarle un poco de atención ¿no te parece?, ¡estás haciendo que todo se arruine!

-mira, yo te dije que no iba a ser amable con ella, no quiero darle falsas esperanzas, en verdad no estoy interesado –replico Goten

-pero si es muy bonita…

-no estoy interesado – repitió el pelinegro

-entonces, por lo menos compórtate y haz que la cita termine bien

\- pero estoy harto de estar fingiendo,goten puso una mirada triste mirando al suelo, siento que la estoy engañando – y antes de que Trunks replicara, Goten le dijo – además solo vine porque tú me suplicaste que lo hiciera, te dije desde un principio que no estaba interesado

\- tu sí que eres imbécil, esa chica es muy bonita y está enamorada de ti, no sé cómo no aprovechas una oportunidad así

Ante esas palabras Goten desvió la mirada, algo en su pecho se había remecido, sin que Trunks lo notara

-¡vamos! – Insistía Trunks - ¡dime que te pasa!

-… - Goten tenía su mirada clavada en el piso, no quería responder

-¿acaso estás enamorado de alguien más? – pregunto Trunks algo incrédulo

-no –murmuro y levanto la mirada

\- ¿entonces qué es? –pregunto ya desesperado el pelilila, mirando fijamente a su mejor amigo, no podía entender que le pasaba

\- es que…-murmuro el pelinegro bajando nuevamente la vista, Trunks espero en silencio, Goten apretó con fuerza sus manos – yo… - y levanto valientemente la vista – ¡yo vine por ti trunks tu eres mi único y mejor amigo yo por ahora no quiero tener novia no me gusta ninguna niña además que somos pequeños entiéndelo trunks yo acepte solo por que me lo pediste yo entendí que amabas a maya por que eres mi amigo pero tu no entendiste lo que yo sentía para ti solo soy un muñeco que utilizas para acercarte a las chicas ! – dijo de golpe el pelinegro, alzando un poco la voz y mirando fijamente al pelilila

Trunks estaba aturdido, las palabras de Goten habían entrado tan rápido a su cabeza que no era capaz de entenderlas asi que decidio mentirse asi mismo, se quedó ahí, de pie frente a Goten, con sus ojos muy abiertos y su boca temblando como incapaz de articular palabra alguna… y entonces Goten lo vio: una sombra cruzando por el rostro de Trunks, frunció el ceño y sus ojos claros miraron a cualquier parte menos a Goten, parecía que trataba de ordenar las palabras por fin se habia ordenado en su cabeza, pero aún era incapaz de entenderlas del todo

-¿de seguro te gustan los hombres no es asi? – fue todo lo que dijo y sin mirar al pelinegro

-que –dijo Goten asustado por la reacción de Trunks, – por que me dices eso yo todavia no encontré a la chica indicada – explico mirando atentamente a Trunks, esta vez las palabras de Trunks lo había lastimado fuertemente

-eres… raro –dijo dando un paso hacia atrás, con la vista fija en el piso

-no, no es así… -dijo Goten acercándose dos pasos hacia Trunks

-¡NO TE ACERQUES! – Goten se detuvo inmediatamente, Trunks por fin levanto la vista: estaba claramente enfadado, asqueado

-¡eres un fenómeno! –le dijo y automáticamente los ojos de Goten se volvieron vidrioso – ¡Eres asqueroso! Yo… yo dormía contigo… ¡nos bañábamos JUNTOS! ¡Quien sabe qué clase de cosas me habrás hecho sin que yo lo supiera!

-¡CLARO QUE NO! – Goten por fin sacaba la voz mientras caían lágrimas gruesas y silenciosas por sus mejillas – eres mi mejor amigo por que no entiendes que no encontré a la persona indicada

-¿amigos? –replico con sarcasmo – los amigos no se ocultan algo así, mucho menos por doce años, eres un fenómeno

\- ¿trunks tu no me entiendes? ¿Por que me llamas fenómeno ami no me gustan los hombres?, el rostro de Goten estaba bañado en lágrimas y además seguían cayendo, Trunks se agarraba la cabeza, no escuchaba lo que Goten le decía

\- ¡dime! ¿Qué cosas me hiciste? ¿Qué me hiciste mientras dormía? – Trunks miraba con furia en sus ojos al pobre Goten

\- ya te dije: yo nunca te hice nada… además – dijo caminando hacia la puerta del baño – Yo te quería como un hermano mayor pero creo que tu solo me veias como un niño molesto – Goten se secó las lágrimas y salió del baño, se acercó a la mesa donde estaban las chicas, parecía que nadie en el local había escuchado la discusión, pero eso no le importó, tomo su chaqueta, dejo algo de dinero y se fue sin despedirse, se escondió en un callejón se transformo en Supper Sayajin y se fue volando lo más rápido que pudo.

Trunks se quedó solo unos minutos, se sentía extraño, no sabía qué hacer, recordó a Maya, tendría que terminar la cita ahora, no quería hablar con nadie, solo quería estar solo, salió del baño y fue a hablar con las chicas, antes de que el pudiera hablar, Maya lo interrumpió:

-tu amigo se fue y ni siquiera se despidió

Trunks respiro profundo

–él tuvo un problema, lo mejor es que dejemos esto hasta acá, lo siento mucho… yo pagaré la cuenta – luego de pagar se despidió de las chicas en la puerta de la cafetería, cuando ya iba a marcharse a su casa, Maya le dijo

-oye, la pase muy bien contigo, me gustaría que volviéramos a salir, pero esta vez sólo los dos

En otras circunstancias Trunks habría aceptado de inmediato, pero aún estaba Mal por tratar a su amigo Goten de esa manera además que el lo hizo llorar solo por que no hacia lo que el quería y lo llamo de gay por que quería que estuviera con chiharu así el podría estar con Maya pero lo único que hizo fue lastimarlo

-si eres capaz de esperar unas semanas, estaría encantado

-¿Por qué? ¿Hay muchas chicas antes que mí? – respondió enfadada Maya – olvídalo quieres –y se fue enfadada junto con Chiharu

Trunks no le dio importancia, tenía cosas más importantes en las que ocupar su mente, que en una chica, se fue a su casa y se quedó en su habitación hasta el día siguiente, ni siquiera se molestó en bajar a cenar.

Goten no había llegado a su casa por que estaba destrozado la persona que era su mejor amigo y único y que el quería como un hermano Lo llamo de fenómeno además que quiso insinuar que a el le gustaba los hombres no pudo parar de llorar en toda la noche.

Bueno para que entiendan el concepto de la historia es que nunca utilicen a sus amigo por que podrían estarlo hiriendo bueno ahora nos vemos en el siguiente fanfic


End file.
